


【苏中+国际组织拟人】华约的第一张工作单

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国际共运史, 国际组织拟人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 1956年秋，作为华约的精神股东——呃，我是说观察员国，中国决定去莫斯科帮她解决一点儿小麻烦，是的，小麻烦
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：波匈事件；全员反派（？）
> 
> 华沙条约组织：简称华约，伊琳娜（Ирина，意为和平），家长为苏联和民德，但奇怪的是却偏偏住在华沙，据说是为了满足其家长的早年夙愿。  
> 波兰统一工人党：伊格纳奇•卢卡谢维奇  
> 匈牙利社会主义工人党（含前身匈牙利共产党、匈牙利劳动人民党）：海德薇莉•伊尔迪可  
> 德国统一社会党（含德国共产党及前身斯巴达克同盟）：卡尔•贝什米特

王耀走出飞机，见机场鸦默雀静，没有伊利亚，也没有任何苏共中央主席团委员，只有一个意料之外的人在等他——华沙条约组织，伊琳娜。她穿着俄国传统裙装萨拉凡，迎风而立，棱角分明的脸庞在灿烂的阳光下竟被柔化出了几分温婉。  
“……伊拉？你怎么在这儿？”王耀十分惊奇。  
华约眨眨眼睛：“那我该在哪？”她蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，踮起脚，给了王耀一个贴面礼。  
松开华约后，王耀俯身，平视着她的眼睛：“我可听说，科涅夫和朱可夫都下了令，苏军正向华沙集结？”其时，科涅夫是苏军总参谋长、华约总司令，而朱可夫是苏联国防部长。  
华约满脸无辜：“听谁说的？我怎么不知道？”  
王耀噗嗤一声笑了出来：苏联的电报里确实只说“邀请各兄弟党来莫斯科商议，交换关于波兰形式的意见”，不过苏军在苏波边境的异动已经连续上了好几天头条，此刻只怕连南极洲的科研站都知道了。  
华约看起来依然正直而纯良，王耀忍俊不禁，干脆挑明：“我以为你在忙着包围华沙。”  
华约鼓起了腮，不满道：“那是军事演习，军——事——演——习——”她把每个音节都拉得老长，仿佛自己是个严谨的俄语老师，说完低下头，拎起绣满了矢车菊的裙摆，转了个圈儿，“看，我连军装都没穿。”  
王耀眼尖地瞥见了裙摆下的军靴，然后被这出表演逗笑了。华约不依不饶地道：“哼，为什么都传我很凶，明明我心地善良、热爱和平。何况，王叔叔你作证，我到今天都没正经干过活！”  
“那伊拉，你平时呆在华沙，都做什么啊？”  
“说出来你可能不信，我已经把吉米多维奇刷完了！”

去克里姆林的路上，王耀与华约谈起了波兰现状：自3月第一书记贝鲁特在莫斯科暴病身亡，波兰党内的亲苏派势力已大大削弱，随着苏共二十大对斯大林的批判之风吹到东欧，早年间被他打压下去的东欧本土派开始恢复名誉，更加剧了波兰党内的斗争；波兹南事件后，迫于社会压力，原“右倾民族主义”的代表哥穆尔卡恢复党籍、重返政坛，并推动改革，决意将一切与苏联密切相关的人排除出政治局，赫鲁晓夫劝阻无效，在10月19日清晨匆匆赶往华沙，而王耀也就是在那天收到紧急电报，得知波兰出事[1]。  
“我就知道那么多，”王耀凝目望着车窗外莫斯科的秋色，“尤金（时任苏联驻华大使）通报的时候，伊廖沙都已经出发了。”  
华约问道：“尤金怎么说的？”  
“19日只说了波兰现状引起了苏联的严重不安，他们决定前往华沙。后来我们连夜开会，讨论对策，刚通过决议，新的电报又来了……”  
华约插嘴道：“北京迟迟没有回应，父亲很着急，我就建议派一架专图-104去接你——飞机不错吧？”  
“挺不错，谢谢伊拉，”王耀笑了起来，“可总得先开完会啊，程序还是要走的。”  
华约道：“父亲很希望你能立刻出现。这几天出了好多事，哥穆尔卡他——”  
“出了好多事？”王耀打断道，“所以伊拉，你怎么在这里？”

华约烦躁扯了扯头上的红色蝴蝶结，决定从头讲起：“17日傍晚，波兰党内的亲苏派找到苏联大使馆，说波兰党正在走向反苏道路，他们准备发动政变。当晚，我调动3个坦克纵队包围了华沙，草拟了拘捕名单。”  
王耀忍不住腹诽“你是德国基因发作吗，名单边干边写都行啊”，口中则问：“成了吗？”  
“……没。消息走漏，计划失败。”  
王耀耸耸肩：“真不幸。”  
“是啊，真不幸。”华约十分惋惜，“父亲要求波兰政治局全体去莫斯科，被直接拒绝，他又说那苏联代表团来华沙，又被拒绝，原话是‘不希望苏方参加会议’。”  
“……伊廖沙这得气坏了。”  
“是啊，父亲暴跳如雷，直接打电话和我说，会在19日早上到华沙。”  
王耀点点头：“这我知道。”  
“按父亲的意思，我通知波罗的海军区的第7空降师108伞兵近卫团备战，命令民德和驻白俄罗斯的军队在波兰东西边境集结，王叔叔，这你也知道吧？”  
“……之前没那么详细。”  
华约道：“父亲是早上7点到的，其实完全可以更早些，但波兰关闭了机场……”  
王耀惊讶道：“啊？关闭机场？”  
华约眉毛一挑：“天气确实很糟，但波兰人是故意的，他们借口‘没收到消息’。总之，专机盘旋了一个小时才降落。”  
王耀直觉接下来肯定是一场大吵，他叹了口气，对华约招招手：“过来点。”  
“唉？”  
王耀摘下华约的发带：“都扯乱了。”他以指作梳，理顺了华约的浅金色长发，编成单麻花辫，最后绑上蝴蝶结，“就这样吧，手艺不好。”  
“比父亲强多了。”华约满意地甩了甩辫子，“刚刚说到哪儿来着？哦，最后波兰人怂啦。”  
王耀笑道：“我打赌，如果波兰人坚持不开机场，伊廖沙敢强行降落。”  
华约赞同地吹了个口哨：“大概吧，可惜波兰人不敢。”

华约侧头摆弄着新蝴蝶结，语气都欢快了起来，尽管这与她说的内容充满了反差：“父亲首先问候了罗科索夫斯基和将军们，说他一直依靠着这些人。”罗科索夫斯基是俄波混血的苏联元帅，1949年起担任波兰国防部长，被视作“苏联控制”的象征，在波兰党刚刚召开的八届二中全会上，他没有入选政治局。  
“波兰人怎么说？”  
“什么都没来得及说，赫鲁晓夫就接口了，他指着哥穆尔卡问：‘这个人是谁，有什么资格参与会谈？’”  
“……之后呢？”  
华约扭过头，喊司机快些开：“哥穆尔卡说：‘尊敬的各位领导，我是被你们关进监狱三年多的哥穆尔卡，现在代表波兰统一工人党同你们讲话。’”  
王耀嘴角抽搐，本着“家丑不可外扬”的思想，忧虑道：“会谈是绝密的吧？”  
“理论上是，但赫鲁晓夫同志好像忘了这个，不管不顾地怒吼：‘背叛行为显而易见，这样行不通！’啧，那声音响得，连屋外的司机都听了个明明白白。”  
“……这可真是太糟糕了。”  
华约赞同道：“确实，太糟糕了。”

念及自古以来就一团乱麻的俄波关系，王耀叹息道：“要是贝鲁特同志没去世就好了。”贝鲁特是波兰党内莫斯科派的领袖，曾率团访华，中国人对他印象相当不错。  
华约脱口而出：“还不是赫鲁晓夫气死的。”  
“……”  
“……”  
两人面面相觑了好一会儿，华约才面色僵硬地道：“别，别告诉父亲……”因为紧张，她眼皮都开始跳了。  
“……”王耀哭笑不得，伸手揉了揉华约的脑袋，“二十大是捅了个大娄子。”他深知，让对方放心最好的方式是，成为“同谋”。  
华约松了一大口气：“我觉得贝鲁特同志……有点可怜。”  
“唉？”  
“他突发心肌梗塞，不只是因为二十大……王叔叔，你先保证保密！”  
王耀神情严肃地点点头：“我保证。”  
“赫鲁晓夫做完报告，散会后去逼问贝鲁特感想，真不知他在想什么。贝鲁特没有办法，只好说：‘我们怀着悲伤的心情得知斯大林做坏事的消息，波兰人民那么感谢斯大林，感谢他的智慧和援助。’没过几天，他就去世了。”华约目光闪动，神情十分怜悯。

王耀摇了摇头，强行把感慨咽了回去，转而道：“中共八大那会儿，卢卡谢维奇同志也来了，他悄悄告诉我说，波兰党内情况很复杂……”  
“等一下，为什么要‘悄悄’？”华约敏锐地抓住了关键词。  
“……”这次轮到王耀犹豫了，但考虑到刚刚建立的“同谋情谊”，他还是决定：“伊拉，你先保证保密。”  
华约神情严肃：“我保证。”话说完，她才反应过来，赶紧重重点了点头。  
王耀道：“我们和波兰党会谈的时候，苏联大使几乎寸步不离地跟着，不过在离京回国的机场，卢卡谢维奇同志暗示还有话要讲，我就宣称飞机出了点故障，需要维修……”  
“好主意！”华约拍手赞许。  
王耀笑着摇了摇头：“你父亲的故智罢了。然后，卢卡谢维奇同志告诉我，准备让哥穆尔卡出任第一书记，主持工作……”  
“啊？！我们不知道！他没通知莫斯科！”  
王耀继续道：“他还说，现在波兰出现了反苏情绪，但不意味着他们要破坏对苏同盟。就这些。”  
华约睁大了眼睛，几秒后恍然大悟道：“原来如此！”  
王耀不明所以：“什么？”  
“卢卡谢维奇预感要出事，希望你们能提供帮助！”华约来了精神，在车窗上比划了起来，“你知道，二十大后，波兰人争论时喜欢说：‘等着听毛泽东的见解吧！’他们主张向中国学习……”  
“我知道，还有匈牙利。”  
“对，波兰和匈牙利的改革派，他们老拿中国和苏联对比。春天，毛提出‘双百花运动[2]’之后，波兰人表示热烈支持。这次父亲去华沙，塔斯社还没发新闻呢，西方就开始说‘苏联在波兰的克制是因为中国的关系——毛泽东第一个向哥穆尔卡发出贺电’。”  
王耀大吃一惊：“啊？我们没有发什么贺电[3]！如果苏联觉得……”  
“我知道没有。”华约摊了摊手，“可波兰人不那么觉得啊。他们坚信，要不是你拦着，父亲当天就出兵了。”  
王耀：“……”  
华约眼珠骨碌碌地一转：“对了，那天我在华沙街头，看见市民包围了苏联大使馆，打出的标语里有‘我们有毛泽东的支持’；他们言之凿凿地说，毛不同意用军队对付波兰，赫鲁晓夫可以不听波兰人的意见，但不能不尊重毛。”  
王耀：“……”  
“我看见的东西，父亲一定都看见了。”

王耀开始飞速转动大脑，思考怎么辩白、怎么给那头俄国熊顺毛，而华约却满不在乎地笑了起来：“放心，外人不清楚，父亲肯定是明白的。总之，双方大吵了一架，中途波兰内务部发来新报告，说苏军还在向华沙市中心推进，哥穆尔卡就质问我怎么回事。”  
王耀猜测：“你说是军事演习？”  
“满分！”华约打了个响指，“不过其实，罗科索夫斯基同志暗地里告诉我，如有必要，他随时听候吩咐——你知道，他是波兰国防部长，可以调动波兰所有军队。”  
王耀：“……”  
华约越说越乐：“听说波兰人也有预案，必要时刻，他们准备让内务部逮捕苏联代表团。”  
“啊？”  
“这样我就可以开工了。王叔叔，我长那么大，都没有真正工作过呢！”  
王耀忍不住想“你才刚满一岁好吗”，而华约惋惜地说起结局：“社会主义阵营终究是爱好和平的，于是最终谁都没动手，大家各退一步，苏联承认哥穆尔卡是第一书记，他们保证‘波兰需要苏联的友谊甚于苏联需要波兰的友谊’。20号早上，会谈顺利结束，大家就回莫斯科了。”  
王耀很怀疑会谈结束得有多顺利：“你也跟着来了？”  
华约往后一靠，双目凝视车顶，脸上写满了“遗憾”和“无聊”：“这几天华沙乱得很，我出来散散心。”  
王耀道：“伊廖沙回去之后又给我发了封电报，说要商讨波兰情况。可按你的说法，他已经做好决定了？”  
“找你来善后吧，毕竟波兰人更信任你。”

王耀还想说什么，却见华约指了指窗外：“快到了。”  
“呃……对，快到了。”  
“我会保守秘密的，”华约挺直了背脊，“哪怕父亲逼问，我也不会说的。”  
王耀微微笑了起来：“我也保证。”  
华约强调：“我只是来迎接你的，其他可什么都没说——咳，”她忽然顿了顿，“反正，也不重要吧。”  
“唉？”  
“父亲攒了满肚子话，指不定今晚就会全倒给你！”  
王耀觉得这可未必，华约却显得颇有信心。王耀下车时，她哼起《联合军之歌》，踩着“СтранаСоветовиКитай（苏维埃国家与中国）”的旋律与中国人告了别[4]。

王耀走进克里姆林宫，见伊利亚就坐在乔治大厅，左手托着腮，眉头紧皱，正望着花园出神。  
“伊廖沙！”  
伊利亚猛地转过头，惊喜地蹦了起来，快步上前给了王耀一个拥抱，委屈地带着鼻音哭诉道：“耀！波兰人太过分了！他们欺负我！”

注：  
[1]《苏共中央主席团决议：派遣苏共代表团赴波兰》，1956年10月18日。  
[2]对于“百花齐放，百家争鸣”，国外一般翻译为theHundredFlowers，双百花运动。  
[3]西方报纸所指，是《人民日报》在10月24日报道了哥穆尔卡10月21日当选波党第一书记的消息。中国代表团应是23日午后抵达莫斯科，此处时间线并不严格，只是借用这个事件。  
[4]即《华约联军之歌》，早期版歌词里有“СтранаСоветовиКитай（苏维埃国家与中国）”，中苏交恶后，歌词里的“中国”被替换为匈牙利。


	2. Chapter 2

王耀空打了一路腹稿，此刻一句话也用不上，只能愣愣地回抱住伊利亚，揉了揉他奶金色的脑袋，放软了声音问：“怎么了？”  
伊利亚低头蹭了蹭王耀的脑袋，然后有些费劲地——中国人这几年确实重了些——把他抱了起来，脸贴着脸地闷声诉说自己的“憋屈”。这姿势不太舒服，王耀便略微挣扎了一下，奈何伊利亚坚持，便也顺了他的意。  
在具体事实方面，除了将苏军备战情况几句话带过外，伊利亚说的倒也和华约大差不差，不过靠着大量主观描述，苏联人把自己塑造成了“为了阵营团结被迫迁就波兰”的、委曲求全的可怜棕熊。

“……最终，我们决定‘同志’表现出足够的耐心，放弃武力干涉。按照波兰的意愿，我们将召回苏联将军和军官、减少进口他们的煤。”伊利亚咬着王耀的耳垂，重重叹了口气，示意自己说完了。  
王耀纠结了几秒，还是把早就准备好的批判咽了回去，只问：“赫鲁晓夫同志呢？你怎么一个人？”  
“去迎接中国代表团了，这会估计在别墅和刘（指刘少奇）会谈呢。”  
“啊？那我……”  
“我特意让华约先去把你带来。”伊利亚打了个响指，面有得色，“尼基塔那样子，八成要谈到半夜。他一开口，那战斗力，简直相当于一千五百只鸭子，你还怎么休息？”  
“……那伊廖沙，我需要做什么？”  
伊利亚理直气壮地道：“当然是安慰我了！”

直到被伊利亚按到捷列姆诺伊宫的床上，王耀终于憋不住了：“赫鲁晓夫同志，那么着急，是想说什么？”  
“明天你不就知道了。”这指的，是中苏双方定于24日中午召开的双边会谈。  
“那他今天去做什么！”  
伊利亚开始倒茶：“尼基塔心急如焚，一秒都等不了呗……我劝他说，中国同志长途飞行，需要休息，可他不听。”  
王耀：“……”  
伊利亚走到床边，把茶杯塞进王耀手里：“所以得把你偷出来嘛——这杯没加糖，也没有柠檬！”  
王耀并不关心伊利亚泡茶技艺的提升：“你可以陪他去啊。”  
“我也等不及啊。”伊利亚往床上一扑，欢快地打了个滚，斜躺着环住王耀的腰，“波兰出事的那天，我忽然特别特别想你，耀，你在就好了。”  
“……你该多想想波兰。”王耀敲了敲熊脑袋。  
伊利亚振振有词：“尼基塔想争取中国同志的支持，我就在做这件事啊！”  
“……”  
“对吧？”  
王耀叹了口气，放下茶杯，老实地钻进伊利亚怀里，凝视着他的眼睛：“我是带着批判书来的。”  
伊利亚动作一僵，随后伸手摩挲起了王耀的下巴：“行吧，你想现在说，还是明天？”王耀最近长了点儿肉，他对新手感十分满意。  
王耀问道：“你需要哪个？”  
“耀，你知道我需要什么的。”  
王耀终于笑了起来：“既然你非要听：我当然支持你，伊廖沙。”他凑上前，吻上伊利亚，得到了苏联人心满意足的回应。

王耀躺回伊利亚的胳膊上，整理了一下思绪，决定开门见山：“我们决定批判苏联的大国沙文主义。”  
“具体呢？”伊利亚微微眯起眼睛。  
“苏共中央对波兰采取的措施是正确的。基本的一条是，只有苏联是社会主义阵营的中心，不能有几个中心。”  
伊利亚惊诧地扬起了眉毛：“耀？”  
“听我说完，伊廖沙。”王耀安抚地拍了拍伊利亚，就势揽住他的脖子，“长期以来，苏联诚心诚意地帮助其他社会主义国家，而且帮助很大。但是关系还是搞不好。请苏联同志考虑：苏联在斯大林时期，是不是犯有大国沙文主义、大民族主义的错误，致使社会主义国家相互之间的关系处于一种不正常的状态。”  
伊利亚不满地掐住王耀的手，试图甩开它，但碍于王耀的反抗没成功——可能他也并不真想那么做：“耀！”  
“伊廖沙，你想想，肯定得先批评你的啊，苏军都搞出那么大动静了。”王耀放软了口气，用自己的鼻尖碰了碰伊利亚的，然后干脆贴了上去。  
伊利亚眨巴眨巴眼睛，语气里满是委屈：“必须这样？”  
“最好这样。”

尽管不很满意，但伊利亚还是老实了，任凭王耀说了下去，没想着打断他[5]：  
“不少苏联同志，处理国家事务时有缺点、有错误。一些国际会议不采取认真协商的方式，甚至于常常把自己的意志强加于人。有时会用协商的形式，但明天甚至当天就要通过决议，让别人没有时间考虑。事先既没有个别谈话，又不做集体商谈，只有强加于人，就是要别人听你们的话；不听，你们就要整人……必须学会同兄弟党协商、合作；只考虑自己、不考虑别人的做法，是极其严重的错误，会给我们的共同事业带来极大的害处和恶果。”  
王耀说完一长串话，觉得口干，翻身下床去拿茶杯，刚喝了一口，就听见身后苏联人显然憋了口气地问道：“说完了么？”  
“很不巧，还有点儿。”  
伊利亚闭上了嘴，表情依然气鼓鼓的，王耀看得好玩，伸手戳了戳，却被俄国熊扭头咬住了手指：“伊廖沙！”  
伊利亚松了口：“嗯？”他歪了歪脑袋，眼神里满是“要批判吗？”的挑衅。  
王耀无奈地摇摇头，干脆把手腕放在了他嘴边——可惜被后者无视了：“无论国际形势有怎样的变化，或者我们之间有什么不同的意见，我们保证：中共会跟苏共站在一起。国际共运的中心只能是苏联。但是，有不同的意见，我们应该坦率地讲清楚。两党的团结是压倒一切的大原则、大方向。如果我们两党的关系破裂了，帝国主义就要大加利用，大肆进攻……”  
伊利亚从听到“中心只能是苏联”起便开始不安，此刻忍不住打断道：“两党关系当然不能建立在这个基础上，否则，时间久了是一定会破裂的。”  
王耀笑着道：“不会的，就是有再大的问题，我们也还是站在一起的。为了社会主义的利益，为了反对帝国主义的利益，我们需要站在一起，这是压倒一切的大原则、大道理，其他争论都是小问题。”他说得自信，满脸真理在握。

伊利亚翻了个身，望着捷列姆诺伊宫屋顶上绚丽的壁画，轻声道：“最开始，我们以为波兰要脱离社会主义阵营，因此采取了粗暴的办法……”  
“确实粗暴。所以伊廖沙，这次的方针是：着重批评苏联的大国沙文主义，同时劝说波兰党顾全大局，巩固苏波友谊。”  
“概括来说，就是去波兰面前骂我一顿，对吧？”  
王耀鼓掌赞叹：“满分。”  
伊利亚凉凉地道：“耀，你知道波兰人在编排你吗？”  
王耀“恪守诺言”，摇头道：“不知道，怎么，说我是偏听偏信的混蛋？”  
“他们大言不惭，自称有毛的支持，还说就是因为顾忌你，苏军才没有出兵华沙。”  
王耀表现出了恰到好处的震惊，伊利亚笑道：“波兰人不了解你，耀，别生气。”  
王耀摆手表示自己没生气，回以一句俏皮话：“谣言往往充满想象力，可惜真相总是朴实的。”  
伊利亚听乐了：“我真是太爱你了耀。行吧，全说完了？”  
王耀离开北京前，中共中央已经决定：这次只批评大国沙文主义，批评多了，怕苏联人接受不了[6]。于是他欢快地点了点头，笑问：“要不，我陪你做个自我批评？”  
“别闹了。”伊利亚坐起来，“我去打个电话，耀，好好休息。”  
“唉？”  
“多攒点儿力气，”伊利亚再次揽住王耀，留恋地蹭了蹭，然后把他按回床上，“明天好骂我。”  
王耀笑出了声，他顺从地躺下，看着伊利亚披上外套：“伊廖沙。”  
“嗯？”  
“真不做点什么？”  
伊利亚转过身，微微扬起下巴：“除非，耀强烈要求？”  
王耀果断钻进了被子里：“日安！”

王耀在出发前开了通宵的会，这一觉便睡得很沉，睁眼时发现伊利亚已经回来了，正坐在书桌前和华约交谈，说的……似乎是匈牙利语？  
“晚上好。”  
伊利亚站起来：“耀？我让厨房——”  
“匈牙利出事了！”华约抢道，“王叔叔你醒得刚好，再迟点我就出发啦！”  
王耀一惊：“发生了什么？”他跳下床，快步走过去，发现书桌摊着一张地形图，上面横七竖八地画满了线。  
伊利亚解释道：“这是布达佩斯。哥穆尔卡就任第一书记的事传到匈牙利，布达佩斯爆发了游行，要求让纳吉上台。”这说的是纳吉•伊姆雷，原匈牙利总理，因反对苏联的路线而遭到打压下台。  
华约高声道：“现在已经不是游行了，是暴动！暴乱分子从民防仓库里弄到了武器，街头已经出现流血事件，再不制止，动乱会蔓延到全国的！”  
伊利亚磨了磨牙：“有的广播电台已经被占领，反革命分子公开宣读了他们的纲领，伊拉刚刚就在说这事。”  
华约侧身望向王耀：“王叔叔又不会多心。”  
“总之，”伊利亚敲了敲桌子，“匈党中央已经下令戒严，并邀请苏军前去协助。他们现在到布达佩斯了吧？”  
“应该进城了。父亲，我也该出发了！”  
“不用我陪着吗？”  
华约坚决地摇了摇头，挺胸道：“我能行的！这可是我第一份正式工作呢，没想到还是夜班。”她快步走到门口，忽然想起了什么似的，转身敬个了标准的红军军礼。  
伊利亚笑着回以军礼，而王耀在华约走出房门时才反应过来，喊道：“记得换军装！”  
“知道了——”华约的声音已经飘远了。

王耀望向伊利亚，后者居然露出了温柔的微笑：“耀，匈牙利目前的局势你完全不知道，现在也来不及征求中国的意见了，明天主席团开会，请你们参加。”  
“这就是你为什么没去机场么，伊廖沙？——你可别说，这是一时冲动。”  
伊利亚道：“下午还只是学生团体上书，没想到发展得那么快。”话是那么说，他看起来却成竹在胸。  
“有预案？”  
“我和伊拉制定过一份‘特别军参加在匈牙利领土内恢复秩序’的计划，代号‘波浪’。耀，你睡醒之前，我刚刚接到了匈党的电话，说匈军军心不稳，恢复秩序只能指望苏军了。”  
伊利亚边说边收拾书桌，却没听见王耀回应，转头见他欲言又止，笑问：“有问题么，耀？”  
“这话该我问你。没问题吗？”  
“当然没有，小事一桩。不过，耀，或许你有点儿小麻烦。”  
王耀一愣：“唉？”  
“匈牙利街头有横幅，说支持中国的‘双百花运动’，大约想拉你下水。当然，中国大使馆不打算理他们，从昨天起就闭门谢客。刚刚伊拉说，还有人去请求政治庇护，中国大使统统拒绝，并建议他们去苏联大使馆。”  
王耀松了口气，又有点儿生气，决定回敬：“我打赌，街头还有‘俄国佬滚回去’。”  
伊利亚：“……”  
王耀得意地笑了起来：“我有经验，伊廖沙。”他上前抱住伊利亚，在苏联人的怀里仰起头，“这种‘街头一大片反对者’的阵仗，其实用不了多少人，对吧？”  
“我可没组织过这种活动！”伊利亚义正辞严地反驳，“那都是莫斯科市民自愿、自觉、自发、自主的！”  
王耀放声大笑，直到被伊利亚按着双手、压在床上时都没止住：“伊、伊廖沙。”  
“嗯？”  
“北京知道了吗？”  
“第一时间通知了刘。”  
“匈牙利怎么办？”  
“恢复秩序，交还给匈党。”  
王耀放松了下来，抬头吻上伊利亚，在黏腻的水声中轻声道：“希望明天一切顺利。”

24日上午，中国代表团应邀出席苏共中央主席团会议。赫鲁晓夫介绍了匈牙利现状，称苏军已经出动，昨晚米高扬和苏斯洛夫乘着装甲车进入了布达佩斯，社会秩序已基本上恢复，只有几个据点没有拿下来，其他问题都已解决，人民欢迎苏联红军，欢迎苏联的坦克；希望中国同志理解，这是完全必要的步骤。  
伊利亚悄声道：“耀，匈牙利党昨晚召开了紧急中央全会，选举卡达尔•亚诺什接任第一书记，还准备邀请纳吉出任部长会议主席，重组政府。”  
王耀举起文件做遮挡，低声回应：“我感觉，赫鲁晓夫同志只是解释一下出兵的原因，不需要我们作评价。”  
“耀想评价？”  
王耀果断坐正：“不想。我是来处理波兰问题的。”  
恰巧赫鲁晓夫也说到了波兰：“苏联对波兰不大好讲话，波兰同志对你们比较信任，对你们好，希望中国同志能够劝劝他们，那样对苏联、对社会主义阵营都有好处。”  
刘少奇慨然应诺：“我们支持你们！”又强调波兰居然打算解除罗科索夫斯基国防部长的职务，这实在太过分了，“这个问题很关键，哥穆尔卡走得太远了，不该这样报复自己人！[7]”  
会议室内一派团结祥和，王耀开始不安了：“伊廖沙。”  
“嗯？”  
“中国党不宜深入参与欧洲事务吧，斯大林同志说过，欧亚分治。”斯大林在世时，曾对中苏两党在国际共产主义运动中的责任进行过明确分工：苏联负责欧洲，中国负责亚洲。  
伊利亚如梦初醒，仿佛才想起这事儿，随后满不在乎地拍了拍王耀的脑袋：“好像是，那就麻烦你加个班吧，耀，都是为了维护社会主义嘛！”

中国代表团就这样留在莫斯科，投入了“修复苏波关系”的宏图伟业中，至于匈牙利事件，他们就像不知道似的，一句评论都没发表。  
27日午后，王耀百无聊赖地坐在红场喂鸽子，见伊利亚和华约一起来走了过来。  
王耀站起身：“有消息了？”这指的是26日，按赫鲁晓夫的建议，中国代表团主动提出访问华沙。  
伊利亚道：“不是好消息，哥穆尔卡拒绝了。”  
“啊？为什么？”  
“这还用问？”华约跺了跺脚，“担心你是莫斯科的说客呗！”  
有只鸽子降落在了伊利亚肩膀上，苏联人边逗弄它边道：“卢卡谢维奇在耍花招，他借口刘没有签证，拒绝他入境，但又不肯发签证。”

王耀把手里的玉米全撒了出去，望着欢腾的鸽群道：“那，我们得换个路子。”  
许是还没上够班，华约笑着举手：“王叔叔，需要我帮忙吗？”  
伊利亚配合道：“我可以给临时权限。”  
“和平，和平，你俩都要牢记这个词！”王耀用重音强调完，摘下伊利亚的眼镜，强行架到华约鼻梁上，“尤其是你，伊拉！”  
华约比伊利亚比小了不止一号，根本戴不住眼镜，她不得不伸手托着：“父亲之前说，别老窝在家里看书做题，要多出去玩玩。”她眼巴巴地望向伊利亚，等待救援。  
伊利亚毫不犹豫地临场反水：“看上去挺合适的！伊拉，现在去配一副？”  
华约：“……”  
王耀笑着调侃：“然后就可以向你看齐，假装自己是个满肚子墨水的知识分子了。”  
“什么叫假装，伊拉本来就是！她连吉米多维奇都做完了！”伊利亚从华约手里接过眼镜，戴了回去，“我也本来就是，怎么，耀，不喜欢吗？”  
王耀本想揶揄回去，见华约仰头看着自己，却忽然有些赧然，赶紧左顾右盼：“伊廖沙，眼镜店怎么走？”  
华约负隅顽抗：“我不戴！我是要穿军装的！”  
“哦？”伊利亚扶了扶眼镜，日光下，镜片和他肩上的将星一起闪着微光，“是吗？”  
华约：“……”  
王耀蹲下身，平视华约，温声细语地哄道：“你戴着特别可爱！”  
伊利亚补充：“比我都可爱。”  
“……”王耀嗤笑道，“行，哥哥，你第二可爱。”  
伊利亚麻溜地开始谦虚：“那还是得留给耀，我最多第三。”  
华约看看王耀，又仰头看看伊利亚，几秒后认清了形式：“反正我怎么都可爱，试试就试试！”

注：  
[5]下文引自师哲《波匈事件与刘少奇访苏》。  
[6]实际上，这是刘少奇回国后做汇报时说的，苏联人并不知情。  
[7]《苏共中央主席团会议记录：就波兰局势与刘少奇交换意见》，1956年10月26日。


	3. Chapter 3

波兰人摆明了不给面子，众人只得另想办法。27日，毛泽东、周恩来等在北京紧急会见波兰驻华大使，先批评了苏联的大俄罗斯沙文主义残余，再表示支持波兰党的纲领和路线，最后指出：中波两党必须联合起来，尽最大努力说服苏联同志，但波兰也必须表现出宽容态度，“我们不能容许敌人利用我们阵营内出现的裂痕。”  
北京忙活的同时，莫斯科的中国代表团也没闲着，他们有更艰巨的任务：说服苏联承认错误，从匈牙利撤兵。  
“耀？”伊利亚甚至怀疑自己听错了。  
王耀流利地重复了一遍，迎着伊利亚质疑的眼神坚定道：“我们相信，这是最好的办法。”  
依照过往经验，王耀本以为伊利亚会暴怒——当然，他有信心处理好——但令他震惊的是，伊利亚非但没有生气，还踌躇着问：“你也那么觉得么？”  
王耀愣了愣，豁然站起：“哪里又出事了？匈牙利、波兰，还是别的地方？”

伊利亚颇为迟疑，但在王耀的催促下，最终决定和盘托出：24-28日匈牙利的局势曲折复杂，但无论如何，到昨天也就是28日晚上，暴风雨已经快要过去了，布达佩斯暂时停火，叛乱者基本停止抵抗、请求谈判，纳吉宣布重组政府，恢复秩序有望；考虑到匈牙利的反苏气氛，苏共中央主席团正在考虑宣布支持卡达尔和纳吉的新政府，同意苏军从布达佩斯和其他占领区撤离，交给匈牙利军队接管。  
“‘正在考虑’？”王耀观察着伊利亚的神色，“也就是，还没决定？”  
伊利亚满脸纠结：“坦白说，耀，我对纳吉政府没有信心。”  
“你是说……”  
“他可能会走上反苏的道路。当然，主席台讨论过解决方案，尼基塔甚至考虑组织个委员会，直接去接管政权，但，耀，”伊利亚磨了磨牙，“这终究是最坏的选择。”  
最坏的选择，但不是“不能考虑的选择”。  
王耀心领神会：“军事占领？那结果可不好预计。”  
“纯粹的军事冒险，搞砸的话可能会被拖入泥潭。我不能陷入这样的境地。”伊利亚说得很慢，但很坚定，显然对此深信不疑。  
“那，伊廖沙，你们为什么还在动摇？”  
伊利亚深深吸了口气：“就是因为纳吉，他昨天发表了广播讲话，公开反对把匈牙利事件说成反革命事件。哦，对了，波兰也不是个省事儿的，哥穆尔卡听说后，第一个发去了贺电，还说援助快送到布达佩斯了。”说到波兰，他的语气更糟了。  
王耀扶额，觉得自己“修复苏波关系”的大业又往后退了一大步。

苏共中央依然举棋不定，当晚，伊利亚陪同赫鲁晓夫、莫洛托夫、布尔加宁一起来到中国代表团的别墅，商讨对策。  
赫鲁晓夫心事重重，连寒暄都没说，直接进入了正题：“刚收到苏斯洛夫的电报，群众快要失控了。”  
莫洛托夫接口：“反共分子越来越嚣张了！他们释放囚犯，分发武器，煽动居民闹事，袭击放下武器的国家安全人员！德布勒森市党委都转入地下了，正在请求军队的支持。我们得立刻出兵！”  
“撤军才是正确的！”布尔加宁当即表示反对，“在布达佩斯还有股力量，他们希望摆脱纳吉和卡达尔政府。我们该支持现政府；否则，只能实行占领，这很冒险。”  
伊利亚对王耀解释道：“这说的美国情报机关，这几天无比活跃，比苏斯洛夫同志和米高扬同志积极多了。”他拉起中国人的手，心烦意乱，“政府已经改组了，但现在这情况，恐怕起不到多少安抚作用。”  
王耀低声道：“或者更糟，会被闹事者所利用。”  
伊利亚抿着唇点了点头，而赫鲁晓夫发出了沉重的叹息：“波兰、匈牙利都要求苏联撤军，我担心，这会引起连锁反应，托垮整个华沙条约组织。”  
听到这里，王耀才后知后觉地发现华约不在：“咦，伊拉呢？”  
伊利亚道：“去柏林了。我让她去保尔•里拉图书馆[8]找本书，以免她在克里姆林宫听到了什么，一时冲动。”  
“啊？在柏林就不会冲动了吗？”  
“卡尔最近沉迷交响乐，她音乐会都听不过来。耀，你知道的，社会主义教育讲究全面发展。”  
王耀本想说“你也可以带她在莫斯科连看芭蕾舞表演”，但还是及时回过神啦，拉回了快要脱缰的话题：“伊廖沙，介意听听北京的想法吗？”  
“当然。”

中国代表团明确转达了毛泽东的意见，希望苏联对其他社会主义国家在政治上、经济上一律平等，更加放开些，驻军也应该撤离，让这些国家独立自主云云。  
伊利亚听得十分委屈，闷声道：“现在已经很平等了，如果说经济上不平等，那实在是冤枉得很，耀。”他越说越气，“如果存在不平等，那也是人家揩我们的油，甚至掠夺我们！是我们吃了很大的亏。我们尽心尽力地帮助他们，还说不平等！耀，你可以作证的！”  
王耀拍着伊利亚的背，努力在这头熊顺毛：“政治上呢？”  
提起这个苏联人难免有些心虚，但还是嘴硬道：“大国沙文主义么，以前……总有点的吧，我承认，但现在没有了，已完全平等了。”  
“伊廖沙。”王耀十分无奈。  
伊利亚没有眼色地继续抱怨：“再说了，我们所有的顾问都不愿去外国工作，完全是凭党性才去的。顾问要撤回来很容易——呃，耀，我绝对没在说你，中国是个很美丽的地方……”  
“……”王耀哭笑不得，劝道：“伊廖沙，我想说，唯有这样才可能彻底解决问题。苏军再待下去，人家退出华沙条约怎么办？比如匈牙利，如果退出华沙条约的政府取得群众的拥护，你们怎么办？这个责任可要加在你们身上。”  
“这是政治冒险。”  
“军事冒险一样是政治冒险。”  
伊利亚无言可答，低头陷入了沉思。  
那个晚上，中苏双方在完全信任的基础上反复考虑应该采取什么措施，一会儿主张出兵，一会儿又决定放弃。凌晨两点，苏联终于接受了劝说，表示：政治上可以放手，经济上可以放手，军事上也可以放手；华沙条约国家可以召开会议，重新商量，哪个国家不愿在它的国家驻军，可以撤回来；至于宣言，他们马上就去起草。

30日傍晚，伊利亚送来了宣言，题目叫《关于发展和进一步加强苏联同其他的社会主义国家友谊和合作的基础》。和苏联人一起来的，还有华约，她穿着连衣裙和小皮鞋，表情疲惫，脸上挂着两个硕大的黑眼圈，但精神倒是不错。  
“听说我要搬家了？”华约气鼓鼓地抢先开口，边说边不适应地扯着袖口的蕾丝，“王叔叔，托你的福，我也是真没想到，第一次干活，就把自己的房子弄没了。”  
伊利亚厉声呵斥：“伊琳娜•伊里尼奇娜•布拉金斯卡娅！”  
华约吐吐舌头，快步钻到了王耀身边，推着眼镜故作沧桑：“算了算了，我已经想好了，实在不行，我就搬去柏林，潜心研究数学！”  
王耀侧身，抱歉道：“伊拉，其实北京欢迎……”  
“再说了，‘房东’先生（她不想喊‘同志’）老对我翻白眼，我超——讨厌他！”华约敏捷地缩回王耀身后，成功躲过了伊利亚的眼刀。  
伊利亚不冷不热地道：“想去柏林的话，我和卡尔说一声，送你去莱比锡门德尔松音乐与戏剧学院。”  
“管弦乐吗，好啊父亲，我还打算组军乐队呢，要不从管风琴开始？”华约兴致勃勃，看来这几天点亮了新技能。  
“学声乐。”  
“……”  
“美声唱法。”  
“……”  
“再辅修个戏剧，然后每次来客人，就让你穿着小裙子上台表演音乐剧。”  
华约果断抱头蹲下，表示投降。

收拾完华约，伊利亚心情看起来好了些，他把文件递给王耀，笑着道：“耀，你想要的宣言，晚上开会讨论，应该能通过。然后立刻送去塔斯社，顺利的话，明天全世界就都知道了。”  
王耀开始看宣言，内容基本上是中国代表团讲的话，甚至有的词句都完全一样：“社会主义国家大家庭中的各个国家，因建成社会主义社会的共同理想和无产阶级国际主义的原则团结在一起，它们之间的互相关系只能够建立在完全平等、尊重领土完整、国家独立和主权、互不干涉内政的原则上。” 苏联承认：在处理社会主义国家关系上的犯过一些错误，侵害了平等的原则，真准备同兄弟国家商讨解决经济、军事、各国顾问专家等问题。  
王耀合上文件：“希望它有用。”  
伊利亚点点头，顺手把一动不动的华约拎起来，搁到椅子上：“希望匈牙利不要辜负你的期待。”昨天中苏双方议定，放弃使用武力，让事态自然发展，把希望寄托在匈牙利新政府身上。  
华约忽然插嘴：“我可不太看好。”她板着脸，显而易见很不满意这个结果。  
伊利亚没有理会她：“主席团8点开会，邀请所有中国同志参加，耀，一起去吗？”

王耀希望能通过宣言抚平阵营内反苏情绪，可惜，事态几乎是往相反的方向一路狂奔。当晚，布达佩斯传来消息，党组织正在崩溃，匈牙利新总理纳吉宣布结束一党制，并承认已经建立的地方民主自治机关。  
王耀本来都躺下了，但听伊利亚睡前谈及此事后，直觉不妙，几乎是从床上跳了起来：“我去一趟中国大使馆。”  
“做什么？”  
“给北京打电话。”王耀手忙脚乱地开始找袜子，“事情的发展……恶化得也太快了……”  
伊利亚举起话筒：“在这里打不行？”   
“早上才发完宣言，装也装一下啊伊廖沙，别显得那么独断专行。”王耀套上鞋子，拽起大衣，头也不回地跑了出去，只留下一句：“联络兄弟党，咨询他们的意见！”  
伊利亚还想说什么，但王耀已经跑远了。  
“耀……你拿错衣服了……”

天快亮的时候，王耀终于带着北京的答复回来了，他披着伊利亚显然过大的外套，看上去很有些滑稽。  
“毛主席说，建议准备两个方案，一个撤军、一个动手。不管苏联怎么选，明天中国都会登报支持。”  
伊利亚问道：“耀喜欢哪个？”  
王耀举起手中的电报：“我和毛主席，都建议苏共：不要撤兵，苏军应该留在匈牙利，帮助匈牙利的党和人民，平息反革命叛乱。”  
伊利亚接过电报，草草扫了眼：“我该谢谢毛……但是昨天才发出宣言，这也变得太快了。”  
“我的错。”王耀果断低头认错，“之前也没想到，匈牙利和波兰的事件性质会完全不同。苏联想在波兰动用军队是错误的，但对匈牙利必须帮助。中共不赞成从匈牙利撤兵！”  
“中央主席团都已经决议——”  
“还有没有挽救的机会？！”王耀激动地按住伊利亚的肩膀，“不要这样放弃了，放弃了可能就要铸成大错！”  
“……”伊利亚凝视着王耀，“耀，出兵是最简单的，可是这就意味着，得对匈牙利实行全面占领，那样我们就变成征服者了。这个方案已经考虑过，是我们（他咬了重音）都认为这样很不利，因此一致主张退让的。”  
王耀坚持道：“伊廖沙，我们现在就去找赫鲁晓夫同志，告诉他北京的决定。不管克里姆林宫最终怎么做，中国都会公开表示赞同。”  
伊利亚思考了一小会，忽然毫无征兆地噗嗤一声笑了出来。王耀诧异地抖了抖眉毛：“想什么呢？”  
“卢卡谢维奇知道这事后，表情一定很精彩！”伊利亚似乎已经做好了心理建设，揶揄道，“好啦，耀，其实我不太在乎，但你的形象可比我好。”   
“伊拉形象更好，她那么可爱，我们得为华约的前途想想。”王耀开始推伊利亚，“今晚代表团就回国了，你赶快！——啊？我？我当然留在莫斯科！”

31日晚上，中国代表团正准备启程回国，却忽然接到苏方电话，要求他们提前一小时到机场，以便进行最后会谈。  
到了机场才发现苏共中央主席团几乎都到了，赫鲁晓夫草草打完招呼，立刻进入正题，说主席团有了新的决定，准备在匈牙利采取进攻的方针；如果在这个时候，在这种情况下撤退，放弃匈牙利，让反革命取得胜利，全世界的革命者、共产党员都要骂我们，说我们是傻子。  
王耀笑着对伊利亚道：“这话分明是昨晚我说的。”  
“那证明耀说得好，论据翔实，论证充分。”  
伊利亚看起来确实不介意了，但王耀还在纠结自己的错误：“那宣言……”  
“宣言是很好的，发表了宣言再这样做，其实并不矛盾。”伊利亚显然已有腹稿，“我们在派代表和波兰、罗马尼亚、捷克、南斯拉夫、保加利亚等国打招呼，等达成一致，军队也就准备好了，那时再动作。”  
“我们很高兴你们这样做。”王耀终于笑了起来。  
说话间也到了飞机该起飞的时候，苏共领导人们和中国代表团逐个拥抱、亲颊，互道珍重。王耀本想和刘少奇等道个别，却被伊利亚拉住，强行也来了一套，最终只来得及目送了。  
“我今天又不走，明天也不走。”王耀十分无奈。  
伊利亚笑道：“可以走——我明晚去布加勒斯特，一起吗？”

王耀最终没去成布加勒斯特，因为华约从华沙回来了，不过她没去克里姆林宫，反而通知王耀，让他带着伊利亚去列宁山的中国大使馆。  
“怎么了？”见华约一身整齐的军装，王耀很疑惑，继而又紧张了起来，“难道……华沙应该没出事吧？”想到东欧一副按下葫芦浮起瓢的状态，他一阵头疼，难得地想歌颂斯大林欧亚分治英明神武，这欧洲的破事着实太难管了。  
万幸，华约摇了摇头：“出事的是布达佩斯。”她解释道，11月1日，纳吉公开宣布匈牙利脱离华沙条约组织，并恳请联合国保证匈牙利的中立。  
王耀松了口气，轻快地道：“纳吉的话，不用担心了，苏军准备出动了。”  
“明白，我又有活干了。”华约爽朗地笑了起来，“王叔叔，我有两个口信要带给你，中国驻波兰大使馆的，还有波兰党中央的，先听哪个？”  
王耀果断表示亲疏有别：“大使馆！”  
“大使同志托我告诉您，注意一下驻匈牙利大使馆的最新消息。”

王耀立刻喊来驻苏大使刘晓询问。刘晓表示，确有一封电报，是发给所有驻东欧大使馆的，但还未翻译出来。  
伊利亚插话道：“直接拿来，我翻译。”  
事已至此，王耀也不方便“见外”。伊利亚拿到电报后，只扫了两眼，便笑出了声：“纳吉召见了中国驻匈牙利大使。”  
“什么？”  
“他竟然，噗……竟然把希望寄托在你身上。看吧，耀，我就说你的形象比我好多了。”  
王耀有些着急了：“到底说了什么？”  
伊利亚开始翻译：纳吉愤怒地质控苏联违背了双方协定，也违反了新鲜出炉的宣言，因此匈牙利才退出华沙条约组织（华约冷笑了一声），他表白说，自己也是共产党员，还是要走社会主义道路的，现在苏联又要插手，派军队开进布达佩斯，那将是一个无法挽回的错误，恳求中共出面协调、劝阻苏联。  
“如果苏军撤退，我们可以立即收回向联合国提出的控诉。情况万分严重，请大使转告毛主席和周总理，要求中国政府干预此事，帮助解决苏军撤退问题。”  
伊利亚翻译完了，他侧头望着王耀，等待中国人的评价。  
王耀笑着摇了摇头：“纳吉这个人，我不了解他，但他也不了解中国，还有中国的大使。”  
“唉？”  
“中国驻匈牙利大使，郝德青，前几天已经告诉北京，反革命势力正在取得越来越多的支持，应当给克里姆林宫施加压力，对匈牙利采取军事行动。没错，伊廖沙，他是卡达尔的朋友。”  
华约笑得前仰后合，还不忘用力鼓掌，而伊利亚则提醒道：“快通知他，让中国人都去大使馆避难。”

王耀应了一声，转头用中文告知了刘晓，又问华约：“那伊拉，波兰党说了什么？”  
华约咳嗽两声，站起来，从背包里抽出一封信，双手递了过去：“卢卡谢维奇托我交您。”她努力显得严肃端庄，但眼神里还是透露出了顽皮的笑意。  
王耀疑惑地接过信，拆开一看，乐了：“伊廖沙，这个你也看看吧——还是俄语的呢。”  
华约解释道：“卢卡谢维奇不会中文。”  
“不要紧，我也不会波兰语。”王耀抖了抖信纸，“亲爱的伊廖沙，你相信吗，这是封感谢信。”  
“没错，感谢信，感谢中国人对波兰的支持，还邀请你们去访波。”华约提高了音量，“差别待遇啊，我就住在华沙，他们倒是老琢磨着赶我走。”  
王耀问道：“伊拉，你以后还住华沙吗？”  
“对，我不用搬家啦，卢卡谢维奇把信交给我时，信誓旦旦地保证说，波兰从未打算让苏联从波兰领土撤军，也不打算退出华约——哼，我不信。”  
王耀和伊利亚交换了一个眼神，指着信道：“唉，我猜啊，这感谢信不是因为我做了什么，而因为如果没有我、苏联可能会做什么。对吧，伊廖沙？”  
伊利亚笑道：“感谢信又不是给我的，我不知道。不过，伊拉？”  
华约应道：“嗯？”  
“你不用搬家了，所以，应该说点儿什么？”  
华约迷茫地看着伊利亚，几秒后恍然大悟，迅速转过身，对着王耀深深鞠了一躬：“谢谢王叔叔！”她动作幅度太大，以至于刚配的眼镜滑下鼻梁，“咔嚓”一声轻响，碎了。  
华约：“……”  
王耀笑了起来：“不客气。”他拉住华约的手，“别碰碎玻璃——我先找找胶带，收拾完就去配新的！”  
华约眨巴眨巴眼睛，认真地道了谢，几秒后忽道：“我得回去了，王叔叔，你会去华沙吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我家很漂亮的，还带坦克基地和靶场，欢迎随时来做客！”华约行了个军礼，“华沙欢迎你。”

翌日，即11月2日，朱可夫制订出再次攻占匈牙利的“旋风”战役计划，并得到主席团会议的批准。  
3日下午，在布达佩斯的50多名中国留学生接到通知，全部到使馆避难。当晚24时，由苏军总参谋长、华约总司令科涅夫元帅指挥的12个师、总兵力达10万人的驻匈苏军已经全部完成战斗准备。  
莫斯科时间11月4日晨6时，口令“霹雳”下达后，全面占领匈牙利的“旋风”战役开始。

注：  
[8] 保尔•里拉是德国主要的马克思主义文学史家、小品文作家和出版家。其私人图书馆内收藏有大量的各个时期出版的民族文学和其他国家文学的著作，后成为民主德国艺术科学院所属最大的文学遗产图书馆之一。

（本文参考：沈志华《1956年十月危机：中国的角色和影响》《1956年的波兰危机与中波关系》、徐晓天等《新中国与苏联的高层往来》、吴冷西《十年论战》、李锐《匈牙利事件：苏匈关系的一面镜子》）


End file.
